Mirrored reflection of the heart
by Anime Appendages E K
Summary: YO!!! This be E&K here, the two anime appendages!!! This stroy is a tad bit of a what if. What if TK were a little less mentally stable? read and review, please!!


Mirrored Reflectons of the Heart  
  
A digimon Fic by E & K  
  
As always, the characters belong to their creators and not to me...regretfully....  
  
  
'Spend all your time waitin' for that second chance. For a break that would make it okay. There's always some reason to feel not good enough.  
And it's hard at the end of the day, I need some distraction, oh beautiful release. Memories seep from my veins that may be empty.  
Oh and waitless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight.  
  
In the arms of the angel, fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room, and the endless nights that you fear.  
You were brought from the wreakage of your salay revery. You're in the amrs of the angel, may you find...some comfort here...'  
  
  
TK strolled along the park, his head downcasted, hands shoved into his pockets. The chilling air ripped at his face, his breath coming out in white puffs. He shuffled his feet along fallen, withered leaves, sighing. Everything was fine for so long...He and Kari had been together, had loved each other...and just as quickly that was gone. He tilted his head to the darkening sky, his eyes shut sullenly.  
  
* " K-Kari!! Tk stared at the site before him. Kari was in Davis's arms, his lips pressed to hers. At his entrance, the two broke away. Davis smirked, an arm still around Kari.  
  
" Tk...it's not what you think... Tk..." Tk shok his head wildly, and turned, running off into the furthers of the park, screaming back as he did so. " I hate you, Kari!!"  
  
" Tk...wait...!" *  
  
He thought back to that. Her words faded as he was too far away to here her. And he was glad. She'd betrayed him. He had given her everything, and she'd betrayed him. It took him all of his energy to keep from crying.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kari sat on her bed, staring out her window. She was in a trance-like state as she focused all of her attention to the oak tree right outside. Trees. Curse those trees. They brought back so many bitter memories...  
  
* My dance recital just finished and I was extremely tired. I decided to take the short cut through park back to my apartment. I'm usually happy and perky, but I WAS very tired and I didn't want to be bothered. All of a sudden, Davis appeared.  
  
" Hey, Kari!" He yelled. I didn't want to talk to him, but put on a happy face and said 'hi' back. We were walking for about five minutes. I noticed Davis wasn't paying attention to me. His gaze was fixed on another object, of which I had no idea. Before I could ask, Davis grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me into a sloppy kiss.  
I tried to pull away, but I couldnm't; his grip on me was too strong. Soon after, Davis pulled away, his eyes still transfixed on the unknown object behind me. I was just about to slap him, when I heard an all too familiar voice behind me.  
  
" K-Kari!" As I turned to face the voice's owner, I saw the sly grin on Davis' face. How I wanted to kill him. I wasn't ready for the shocked, hurt expression that was on TK's face. I've always hated to see TK in pain; now, that pain was brought on by me. I would never be able to forgive myself, or Davis for that matter. " Tk, it's not what you think...Tk...!" He ran off then, the last words I remember hearing from him being...  
  
" I hate you, Kari!" I was crushed...what had I done?  
  
" Tk...wait..!" But it was too late, he had already started running...running away from the one who betrayed him.*  
  
I can't believe Davis did that to me. I hurt the one I've loved for so long through his uncontrollable jealousy. I needed to think about what happened in a more open space, so I culd come up with a way to find TK and tell him what happened. I I walked out of my room and over to the coat rack by the door. Grabbing my coat, I walked down the block. I would be taking a rather long walk in the park in order to straighten things out.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
TK made his way back to where everything had happened, rest his back against a tree, and slid down into a sitting position. His hands were still in his pockets, and he blinked, removing something. It was a pocket knife. The handle was of oak, the mechanism itself containing three different blades. He brought out one of the attachments, and stared at it curiously. In the faint glimmer of light, he saw the whole thing reannacted, like an unceasing nightmare, a void, a passage, into something unreal...that hadn't happened...but the reality of it struck him. The thought of Suicide, again, drifted it's way into the front of his mind.  
He was always taught suicide was a long-term solution to a short-term problem...but this wasn't short term. His heart was gone, and no human could live without a heart. He turned his head as he pulled up his sleeve, pressing the blade to his wrist. His eyes clentched shut, the cold metal cutting into his flesh, and soon after, a lathargic flow of blood came forth.  
He watched it curiously, before pulling down his sleeve and sighing. He stood, meaning to leave the park, but stopped. Kari was walking towards him...he turned his back.  
  
" I don't want to talk to you..." He held his arm tightly to his chest, wincing faintly. Kari walked over to him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. He flinched, slightly, but didn't move away from her. " TK...please look at me...I just want to explain what happened."  
  
" I don't want to hear anything you have to say so just...go...just leave me alone." He hugged his amr tighter. Streams of tears started to fall from Kari's face. She couldn't believe he was doing this. " Tk, please... please listen? I'm not going to leave you alone like this. You're too upset; even if it's with me."  
  
A glare, and he turned to her, grabbing her shoulder, and shaking her hard. " Upset?! You think I'm upset?! I'm furious! I do everything for you and what do I get?! You, making out with DAVIS of all people. I hate you, Kari!!" He released Kari's shoulders, hands dropping limply at his sides, blood seeping down his one hand. " And I hate you even more because of the fact that I can't hate you. You betrayed me, and I won't forgive you!!" He blinked, as he had revealed his blood soaken body to her.  
  
Bewildered, Kari took a small step back. Her tears came down even harder now. ' Oh my gosh...lok what I've done!' She thought. Panic filled her. " TK..." She shreaked, " Come on, I've got to get you to a hospital."  
  
" NO! I'm not going anywhere with you. I love you, Kari, I love you....But you don't love me back, not in the slightest!" He turned, beggining to walk away." So I don't care if I die...because I have nothing if you don't love me..." He winced, his body doubling over. He clutched at hgis chest painfully, giving out a low cry. So much blood...so much pain....darkness, bleakness, nothingness...His eyes fluttered close as he collapsed, giving into teh darkness surrounding him, whilst a pool of blood formed around his wrist.  
  
At this point, Kari was at a loss for words. Tears still continued their flow down her once, rosey, cheerful face. ' Don't you understand? I love you, TK. I didn't love Davis; he used me! How could you even think that I betrayed you? I would never intentionally do that!' " I don't care what you think, TK. I'm taking you to the hospital right now. I won't let you die. not now, not ever." Kari said firmly. She wasn't sure if TK even heard her, but she didn't care. She was still having a hard time figuring out why TK would do something like this.  
He was scaring her beyond belief. No matter. She knew what she had to do. She glanced at a pay phone near them and ran to it. After feverishly digging around in her pocket, she produced a quarter. She placed it in teh phone, called for an ambulence...and waited...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
TK arose some time later, surrounded by bright colors. It wasn't the park...where was he? He felt a pain on his arm and looked to it. His wrist was bandaged, and above that, a tube emmitting crimson fluid was in his arm. He winced, placing his other arm to his head. It hurt everywhere, and he blinked, as his shirt had been removed. Another glance around found Kari sitting across from him.  
  
" W...What happened...? His voice sounded funny to him....smaller...scared...  
  
Kari slowly glanced up, her eyes bloodshot from crying. " you're in the hospital," She said softly, " I brought you here...because you slit your wrist...don't you remember?" He thought back a while, before realization hit him. He had slit his wrist...Kari...Davis...the park...all the blood, the pain, the darkness...the images returned to him....he tilted his head away.  
  
" Y-yea...I remember...that was stupid of me..."  
  
" You're darn right, that was stupid of you!! You scared me half to death! I don't know what I'd do if..." She shot back. TK sat up quickly.  
  
" Like you care!!" He winced then, and fell back down.  
  
" Tk, don't you understand? I've cared the whole time. I never stopped caring about you."  
  
TK was silent for quite some time.   
  
" Then...why were you with Davis...?" He ventured, his head still turned away, his arms resting weakly at his sides.  
  
" I had nothing to do with that. I was walking through the park on my way home. Davis saw me and we started talking. You of all people should know how much he hated you and I being together. He just kissed me as you passed by to make you jealous. There's nothing between us, I hate him!! I tried to tell you....but you wouldn't listen..."  
  
" I'm sorry....I overreacted..." He raised his wrist to his face, still watching the crimson being pumped into him. " A lot....I shoud've know you wouldn't have done anything like that..." He dropped his arm again, as it grew tiresome to hold it up.  
  
" Don't beat yourself up about it. These things....happen...I guess." The next few minutes passed very slowly. Kari was busy toying with her kamera that she still wore around her neck.  
She tried her best not to make eye contact with him, due to the fact she had started to cry softly again. She didn;t want to keep crying like this, but the day's events were too overwhelming. She just wished things could go back to the way they were; that none of this had ever happened. Yet, TK had turned to her, and watched her in her sadness.  
  
" Kari...please, don't cry....c'mere..." He weakly opened his arms to her...and smiled. Grateful for the geasture, she slowly walked over to him and sat down.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Time paused as I sat there with TK. Memories started to surface of earlier times of being a couple, and what had first drawn me to him. He was always nice and thoughtful to others. He always knew what I was feeling. He knew me better then I knew myself. He was and always will be my soulmate; my confidante, and most importantly, my best friend. Nothing would ever change that. Nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I don't reme,ber when I drifted off, but I held Kari against me, her warmth offering me comfort. I knew that she cared about me, and I knew she always would. I was hers, and she was mine...forever and always...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
'So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn. there's vultures and theives at your back.  
Stone keeps on twistin', keep on buildin' the lies that you make up for all that you lack. It don't make no difference, escaping one last time.  
It's easier to believe, in this sweet madness, oh this glory and sadness that brings me to my knees.  
  
In the arms of the angel, fly away from here. From this dark cold hotel room, and the endless nights that you fear.  
You were brought from the wreakage, of your salay revery. You're in teh arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here...  
You're in the arms of the angel, may you find....some comfort here...'  
~ Sarah Mclachlan's 'angel'  
  



End file.
